Reacción en cadena
by VeGiTiPo
Summary: Po se enfrentará a un poderoso enemigo que es capaz de alterar eventos del pasado. ¿que pasaría si Po se encontrara en una realidad en donde él no es el guerrero dragón y conoce a una Tigresa que es muy diferente a la que recuerda? ¿la preferirá a ella o a la Tigresa ruda y fuerte de la que lleva enamorado toda su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**一失足成千古恨** **:** **"Un error momentáneo llega a ser un remordimiento enterno." (proverbio chino)**

 **Hola a todos, les traigo esta historia que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, espero la disfruten.**

 **Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

No lo soportaba, no soportaba pensar en que Shifu estuviera en paz, sonriendo y feliz mientras él estaba infeliz y rechazado, sin nadie a su lado, mientras Shifu se encontraba rodeado de muchos que lo admiraban. Él había sacrificado lo mismo que Shifu para convertirse en un maestro de Kung Fu: a su familia, sus amigos, las dolorosas horas entrenando bajo el ardiente sol y las tormentosas lluvias con tal de perfeccionar su técnica y aprender a sobrellevar el dolor físico.

¿y todo eso para qué? Para que al final no fuera lo suficientemente bueno y perfecto para ese par de presumidos y egocéntricos de Oogway y Shifu, para ser rechazado como maestro del palacio de jade, para ser ridiculizado y rechazado por todas las demás academias de Kung Fu.

Todo por un simple error, un accidente. Pero los accidentes no existen ¿verdad? Eso fue lo que Oogway le dijo cuando él fue a tratar de explicarle el por qué de su fallo en su presentación.

La noche anterior a las pruebas de habilidades para ser aceptado en el palacio y debido a la importancia del evento, decidió ir a comprarse un nuevo traje de entrenamiento para su presentación pues el que tenía ya estaba muy viejo y desgastado y quería dar una muy buena impresión a los maestros, por lo que gastó los pocos ahorros que tenía para poder comprárselo, y aunque le preocupaba un poco el gastarse casi todo de una sola vez se dijo a sí mismo que no debía preocuparse, pues al día siguiente después de pasar la prueba y ser aceptado en el palacio, ya no se preocuparía por pagar la renta de algún lugar en donde pasar la noche.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el dichoso traje resultara ser algo caluroso bajo la luz del sol y que no tan elástico al momento de ejecutar un movimiento que requiriera abrir las piernas o dar piruetas en el aire, uno de esos movimientos fue necesario cuando en medio de la presentación Shifu intentó pegarle en los pies con la vara de madera, y él al intentar dar una pirueta hacia atrás para evitarlo, fallo; cayendo de espaldas y muy acalorado por el incómodo traje. Le dieron otra oportunidad, pero con el dichoso traje era imposible realizar los movimientos más complicados, tanta frustración provocaba que se desesperara y sus ataques fueran cada vez menos precisos y él se pusiera de un humor algo eufórico, cuando le avisaron que la prueba había terminado intentó explicarles a Oogway y Shifu, pero le dijeron que los esperara en el patio y ellos saldrían del salón de los héroes con su decisión.

Espero durante media hora sentado afuera del salón cuando por fin escuchó las puertas abrirse y ver a los maestros salir. Entonces Oogway hablo:

\- Hemos hablado y lo primero que quiero decirte es que sin duda se nota el esfuerzo con el que has entrenado, tu técnica es buena; sin embargo, tu nivel de concentración no es el adecuado para que puedas ser aceptado. Tienes mucho talento, pero aun te queda un largo camino que recorrer. No desesperes, todo árbol tarda mucho en crecer, y sólo cuando de verdad está fuerte y con los nutrientes necesarios, dará frutos.

-Pero maestro, con todo respeto, me preparé demasiado para este día, no puedo volver a mi pueblo diciéndoles a todos que falle, ¡no puedo decepcionarlos de esa manera!- Su voz subía de tono con cada palabra que decía hasta terminar gritando.

\- ¡Ese no es el modo de hablarle a un maestro de Kung Fu, así que muestra más respeto Huigai! - Shifu no soportaría que le faltaran al respeto a Ooway delante de él.

-Tranquilo Shifu, deja que hable con él a solas por favor. Sígueme Huigai. - Y comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol de la sabiduría. Huigai lo siguió no sin antes dedicarle una furiosa mirada a Shifu.

Llegaron al árbol y Oogway le indicó que tomara asiento junto a él, mirando hacia el valle.

-Sabes joven maestro, tal vez en este momento pienses que estamos siendo injustos por la decisión que tomamos, pero créeme cuando te digo que aún no estás listo para tomar una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es el ser maestro en el palacio de jade.

-¡Pero maestro! no fue por causa de una falta de entrenamiento o meditación que haya obtenido ese resultado en mi presentación, sino un simple accidente que nada tiene que ver con el Kung Fu, ayer cometí el error de...

-Los accidentes no existen mi amigo, todo ocurre por una razón. Tal vez no es el resultado que deseabas, pero sí lo que debía ocurrir. Recuerda que esta no es tu última oportunidad, el año siguiente puedes volver, y tal vez sea diferente, o tal vez obtengas el mismo resultado, pero lo que aprendas durante el camino es lo que verdaderamente tiene importancia, no lo olvides.

Después de esas palabras Huigai se fue muy enojado, claro que regresaría, y entonces les demostraría de lo que era capaz, así que dejo el valle de la paz y juró en sus adentros que pronto volvería. Pero eso no fue posible, porque apenas y tenía dinero para comprar alimentos durante ese y el siguiente día, se quedaba en las calles a dormir y cuando llegó al siguiente templo de Kung Fu en la aldea contigua se encontraba demasiado débil y sus demostraciones de Kung Fu eran deplorables, además de que todas las academias se habían enterado del rechazo por parte del palacio de jade y de la discusión que tuvo con los maestros Oogway y Shifu, por lo que nadie quería tener de maestro en su templo a alguien que hubiera tenido problemas con los maestros de Kung Fu más respetados y capaces de China.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más débil y viejo se ponía Huigai, no tenía energía para practicar Kung Fu, ni siquiera un lugar donde dormir, así que se dedicaba a trabajar en lo que podía y comer de lo que los aldeanos le llegaban a regalar, llego a trabajar en los campos que encontraba de paso o ayudando a quién fuera en lo que fuera, incluso llego a pelear en peleas de kung fu sin honor callejeras. Hasta que un día en un pueblo lejano una vieja cabra llamada Wu le pidió ser su asistente, ella era bien conocida en el pueblo por dedicarse a realizar favores con la ayuda de magia negra, ella le ofrecía un cuarto en donde quedarse y las tres comidas del día, así que Huigai no dudo en aceptar la oferta.

Con el tiempo ella le enseño la magia básica: como hacer que alguien se enamorará de quién deseara, como enfermar o matar con una simple pócima o un simple conjuro, como hacer que de una semilla creciera un frondoso árbol en menos de una semana. Se volvieron muy buenos amigos y se contaron la historia de sus vidas, ella le confesó que fue gracias al pacto con un demonio que ella había obtenido tanto conocimiento sobre magia, y sólo porque quería vengarse de su ex marido, que había pasado años golpeándola y tratándola mal. Huigai le contó su historia de rechazo por parte del palacio de jade y cómo ese rechazo le había costado todo lo demás, su vida entera se había arruinado, entonces le pidió que le enseñara todo lo que sabía, la magia más avanzada que conociera, pues él también quería venganza contra aquellos que habían destruido su vida. Y así fue. Wu le enseño todo lo que sabía y falleció poco tiempo después, no sin antes obsequiarle a Huigai un báculo muy poderoso para que lograra su cometido, además de todo el dinero que tenía, después de todo, él había sido el único que había tenido una amistad con ella sabiendo lo que ella era: una hechicera, y él que cuido de ella en sus últimos días.

Después de eso Huigai se dedicó a investigar la vida de Shifu y de quienes lo rodeaban, no tendría que preocuparse por Oogway, pues la viaja tortuga se enteró, había fallecido tres años atrás, pero en su lugar Shifu había adoptado a una tigresa y también aceptado a otros cinco estudiantes más, entre ellos al ahora famoso guerrero dragón, del que sin duda había escuchado Huigai debido a sus grandes hazañas contra el mal. Envío espías al valle para enterarse de todo lo que pudiera sobre ellos, en qué eran buenos, cuáles eran sus debilidades, incluso enviaba a alguien a seguirlos para ver cuál era su forma de batalla.

Cuando tuvo a su propio equipo y el plan perfecto para vencerlos, se dirigió al valle de la paz para de una vez por todas vengarse de aquel que había ayudado a arruinar su vida, Shifu y sus alumnos iban a pagar las consecuencias de un pequeño accidente, una simple mala decisión, una paso mal dado, que ahora tendría consecuencias en el destino de todos...

* * *

Bueno ese fue el prólogo, quería darle al villano una razón para serlo. Su nombre Huigai (悔改) en chino significa "arrepentimiento", el de la hechicera Wu (巫) significa bruja.

 **Si les gusto el capítulo háganmelo saber dejando un comentario, digan qué esperan de la historia y si quieren seguirla no olviden darle follow. Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Po miraba fijamente a su adversaria, apenas tenían 10 minutos peleando y él ya se sentía hecho polvo, pero al mismo tiempo con más energía que nunca, peleas como esta le encantaban, lo hacían sentir vivo al máximo, y qué decir de contra quién peleaba, no había contrincante favorito e ideal para él, pero tampoco tan difícil. Cuando peleaban lado a lado no había quién los venciera en el campo de batalla en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, sus técnicas a veces poco ortodoxas pero tan inesperadas y la ferocidad de ella, su excelente defensiva y la ofensiva tan poderosa de ella, simplemente eran el equipo perfecto. Pero es esta situación eso no importaba, porque enfrentarse a ella era otra cosa muy distinta porque aunque conocía cada uno de sus movimientos y ataques de memoria, ella también lo conocía perfectamente a él, aunque sus movimientos llegaban a ser inesperados ella de alguna forma desarrollaba contra ataques para cada uno, como si pudiera leer su mente o adivinar sus pensamientos con sólo verlo un segundo a los ojos.

Tal vez por eso no lograba vencerla, porque cuando ella lo veía a los ojos el sentía perderse un poco en ellos.

Lo miraba con mucha intensidad, y el perdía por un segundo el hilo de la batalla, era en esos micro momentos que ella aprovechaba para dar un golpe contundente o por lo menos lo suficientemente fuerte para desorientarlo o rezagarlo un poco, y funcionaban la mayoría del tiempo, ganando ella casi todas las batallas. Pero en esta ocasión Po se concentro en no mirarla a los ojos, sino al resto de su cuerpo, cuando algún musculo de tensaba para prever el ataque siguiente o la posición que adquiría su cola, ya que cuando ésta se levantaba tensada significaba peligro.

Observó que sus piernas se tensaron a la vez, por lo que había dos opciones: que ella pensaba dar un salto o alguna vuelta en el aire, si era así tal vez fuera para hacer un ataque directo o para dirigirse a la tortuga de jade y tomar impulso para poder...

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para concluir sus pensamientos porque rápidamente ella salto pero hacía los obstáculos favoritos de Mono, los anillos de madera con filosas espinas, con su mano se impulsó en uno para llegar al otro lado del salón en donde se encontraban los cubos oscilantes con picos de metal y al igual que lo hacía cada que entrenaba con ellos, golpeo uno partiéndolo en pequeños pedazos y son una patada de lado en el aire le envío uno directamente a la cara a Po, el pobre no terminaba de procesar todos los movimientos tan rápidos de ella cuando el pedazo de madera ya se encontraba a una muy corta distancia de sus cara. Por acto reflejo intentó pararlo con un golpe con el antebrazo, y lo logró, pero lo que no logro fue ver que una muy furiosa tigresa se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia para atacarlo, sólo había utilizado el bloque de madera para distraerlo y realizar un barrido de pies, logrando tirar al confundido panda de espaldas y aprovechar ese momento para tomar uno de sus piernas y lanzarlo al aire, siguiéndolo con un salto y dándole una patada para lanzarlo hacia la zona de los agujeros escupe fuego, en dónde él cayó de lleno en su cara. Po se levanto adolorido aún y apenas y realizó en dónde se encontraba cuando en menos de un segundo después ya estaba siendo cruelmente chamuscado y saliendo lo más rápido posible de la zona de fuego.

Cuando por fin logro salir, no pudo hacer más que tumbarse en el suelo.

-Ayyyyyy, eso sí dolió.

-Esa fue una buena pelea maestro, gracias por darme el honor de pelear contra usted.

\- Ha ha ha, que graciosa eres Tigresa, pero ya te dije que no me digas maestro cuando Shifu no está cerca.

Po no se acostumbraba a que sus mejores amigos le llamaran "maestro", pero cuando el panda rojo se encontraba presente siempre les decía que llamaran de manera "apropiada" al maestro del palacio de jade, por lo menos cuando se encontraban entrenando o discutiendo asuntos del palacio de jade o con otros maestros de kung fu. Pero a Tigresa le gustaba molestarlo de vez en cuando con la formalidad.

-Esta vez si me diste una buena paliza haha ¡estuviste bárbara!- Po quiso hacer énfasis en su expresión levantando los brazos aún estando tirado en el suelo pero le dolió todo el cuerpo por el brusco movimiento- oww creo que me rompí la espalda...

-Ya ya, no fue para tanto. Ven te ayudo.- Tigresa le ofreció una mano al panda para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El la aceptó y se levanto con la ayuda de ella, notó que aún cuando sólo le tomaba para ayudarlo, su agarre era fuerte y firme, y aunque nunca se lo diría a ella en voz alta, era algo que le encantaba. Como ella era tan seria y ruda, siempre fuerte y ágil, esa ferocidad que tanto asustaba a sus enemigos, a él lo atraía como un imán. Sus ojos intensos y anaranjados que lograban intimidar hasta al más valiente cuando ella estaba enojada, eran los mismos que él vería cada segundo por el resto de su vida si pudiera, porque los había visto es esos raros pero preciados momentos cuando ella reía abiertamente y éstos brillaban como el mismísimo sol , o cuando le contaba alguna anécdota de su infancia y se le veían tristes y cristalinos por el llanto que no soltaban. Quizá era por eso que él estaba tan enamorado de ella, porque a pesar de todas esas barreras que Tigresa tenía ante todo el mundo, él era uno de los afortunados (al menos él se sentía muy afortunado) que podía ver a través de ellas, ella le había permitido conocer sus miedos, sus sueños y metas, su lado más frágil y escondido. De hecho, él era la persona que más la conocía y con la que Tigresa se sentía completamente segura y el confianza, a pesar de ser el amigo que menos llevaba tiempo de conocer.

Po ya estaba parado pero ella no soltó su brazo, al contrario, dirigió su mano hacia la de él deslizado con un muy suave tacto a través de su brazo hasta llegar a su mano y dejando la suya reposar ahí. Ambos se miraron y Po sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse. Habló y sólo Oogway en el reino de los espíritus sabría cuanto autocontrol requirió para no soltar puros balbuceos de lo nervioso que se encontraba ante la felina que lo miraba con una suave pero juguetona sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

La sonrisa de ella se extendió y bajo la mirada con un suave rubor en sus mejillas...

\- Por supuesto. De hecho ya he pensado en un lugar que me gustaría que fuéramos...claro, si tú estás de acuerdo.

Oh sí, tenían una cita esta noche. Después de varias semanas en donde Po pensaba de qué manera le podía pedir a Tigresa salir con él sin resultar con una herida de tercer grado, de repasar en su habitación de su casa abajo en el valle (para no arriesgarse a que Shifu lo atrapara) lo que iba a decir , después de recibir consejos de sus dos padres sobre cómo seducir a una hembra, y de tomar todo el valor del mundo, por fin se lo pidió cuando se encontraban charlando una semana anterior bajo el árbol de la sabiduría celestial una tranquila noche de otoño. Ella en un primer momento se puso nerviosa y ni siquiera su pelaje logró cubrir el rubor de su cara, pero después de unos tortuosos minutos que le parecieron horas al panda sin decir nada, ella respondió que estaría encantada.

Para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su relación no era más la de una simple amistad, se quedaban hasta tarde platicando de sus más íntimos y sagrados secretos, y también de los más tristes y oscuros pensamientos; Po le contaba el remolino de sentimientos que lo habían invadido cuando se enteró de lo que Shen había hecho con su aldea, con su madre y de lo mucho que había querido, al menos durante unos segundos, matar a Shen únicamente para vengar a los suyos; Tigresa le contaba de sus solitarios momentos en el orfanato y de cómo cuando era cachorra habría dado lo que fuera por conocer el paradero de sus padres, de cómo a veces imaginaba el rumbo que hubiera tomado su vida de haber crecido con unos padres. En esos momentos tan íntimos compartían risas y lagrimas, y a veces terminaban en abrazos que duraban hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ambos sentían algo especial y único cuando estaban con el otro, algo que no habían sentido antes ni con alguien más. Y tal vez no se lo decían con palabras, pero sí con miradas, por lo que ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo o raro ante el hecho de una oportunidad para salir en plan de algo de más que amigos.

\- No...¡digo sí!...es decir...- A pesar de sus esfuerzos a Po lo domino el nerviosismo por unos segundos. Porque tal vez no se sentían incómodos pero no podían evitar los nervios y la emoción de dar el siguiente paso hacia un sentimiento y situación en la que eran principiantes.

Po respiro lo más hondo que pudo para tranquilizarse y habló:

\- Lo que quiero decir es que cualquier lugar que escojas está bien, no puedo esperar por ir.- Le dedicó una sonrisa a Tigresa, mientras que con su pulgar acarició suavemente la mano que sostenía de ella, recibiendo otra sonrisa a cambio.

-Está bien, entonces, sólo tomaré un baño y estaré lista.

-Oh sí, yo también, la verdad es que necesito un baño después de esa paliza que me diste he he

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que vayamos de una vez.

-Claro.

Se soltaron las manos muy a su pesar y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para tomar sus cambios de ropa correspondientes.

-Bueno, ve tú primero si quieres, yo me iré después.

Aunque los estanques de agua caliente que servían como bañeras de hembras y machos estaban separadas, los chicos siempre preferían esperarse a que Víbora y Tigresa se adelantaran, pues las paredes de papel no eran muy gruesas que digamos y a veces las siluetas se podían ver a través de ellas, así que por respeto a sus compañeras les daban un tiempo de ventaja para que ellas ya estuvieran dentro de la bañera cuando ellos llegaran, y siempre se apuraban en bañarse para salir antes y dejarlas vestirse a gusto.

\- Está bien.- Y Tigresa se adelantó a los cuartos de baño.

Po esperó cinco minutos antes de dirigirse hacia allá y una vez llegando deslizó la puerta para entrar pero su mirada se encontró con algo que provoco que se congelara en su lugar, como si sus pies se hubieran pegado de repente al piso y su corazón por poco y sufriera un paro cardiaco...

Por lo visto Tigresa había demorado un poco más que de costumbre en meterse a la bañera, porque a través de la fina pared se veía reflejada su silueta retirándose su blusa y dejándola a un lado de ella sobre el piso, y aunque Po no podía verla directamente él sintió sus mejillas arder hasta el punto en que hubiera sido posible coser un huevo sobre su cara, y rápidamente bajo su mirada, escuchó cuando ella se metió al agua y sólo entonces cerró la puerta tras de él y pasó a la antesala de donde se encontraban las bañeras. Se metió a la bañera de los chicos y no pudo evitar repasar en su mente la fina silueta de su amiga, su cuerpo se veía mucho más fino sin ese pantalón de entrenamiento un poco abombado sobre él, entonces se imaginaba cómo lucirían las rayas de sus piernas...¿serían todas rayadas en su totalidad o tendría ese pelaje blanco adelante como el pelaje debajo de su cuello y pecho que se dirigía hacia aún más abajo? ¿tendría ese blanco pelaje sobre todo su abdomen o incluso en otras partes más íntimas?

Po sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y hundió su cuerpo completo en el agua para apartar esos vergonzosos pensamientos sobre su amiga y deseo que el agua estuviera helada, porque es lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento...

Se apuró a terminar de bañarse y salir lo más pronto posible del cuarto de baño, le dijo a Tigresa desde la puerta para salir que la esperaba en el principio de las escaleras afuera del palacio y se marchó a su habitación para dejar su ropa sucia. Incluso le dio tiempo de preparar unos sencillos bocadillos para la cita y espero a que Tigresa lo alcanzara afuera.

\- Ya estoy lista, ay que apurarnos para ver el atardecer en su mejor momento. Vámonos. - Tan pronto como llego, bajo las escaleras para dirigirse al lugar que había planeado.

\- ¡Oye espérame!

Po la siguió, ninguno se dio cuenta pero ambos tenían una muy grande sonrisa en su rostro. Sin duda esta sería una gran noche...

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy, dejenme en los comentarios que opinan.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será sobre la cita de Tigresa y Po, la calma entes de la tormenta, literal y figurativamente haha, ya entenderán cuando lean lo que sigue en la historia. Saludos y bonit día/noche, la hora que sea que estén leyendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Cómo están todos? Espero que estén teniendo un buen día o una excelente noche.**

 **Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, disfrutenlo (porque realmente eso espero).**

 **Kung Fu Panda ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Llevaban un buen rato caminando por un bosque cercano al valle, conforme avanzaban se veían cada vez menos árboles al rededor.

-Y...¿cuánto falta para llegar?

-Sé paciente Po, ya falta muy poco.

-¿de verdad? siento que llevamos caminando como tres días...

Tigresa volteó la cabeza para mirar con una ceja alzada a un poco encorvado Panda, y sonrío de la gracia que le dio el verlo tan cansado. No importa cuánto entrenamiento tuvieran a diario, Po nunca podría evitar sus hábitos de panda, cómo el cansarse por caminar unos cuantos minutos o el nunca dejar de tener hambre de verdad, pero tal y cómo sus "malos" hábitos no se iban, tampoco lo hacían sus virtudes, porque, no importa que fuera el guerrero más poderoso de toda China, ni el gran maestro del palacio de jade, o aquel que había logrado derrotar a los villanos más amenazantes y peligrosos que amenazaran a todos; él nunca perdía su característica humildad hacia todos, ni su gran sentido de empatía y buen humor, su gran y puro corazón, su regordeta pero suave figura...ni sus hipnotizantes ojos jade...ni esa mirada que se tornaba muy atractiva cuando se enojaba...espera ¡¿qué?! Tigresa se dio una cachetada mental por perderse en tales pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando, procurando no volverse a distraer por tales cosas, aunque...no podía negarse que de verdad creía todo aquello, después de todo, esas eran sólo algunas razones por las que se había enamorado de Po.

-Bien... ya llegamos.

Llegaron a un claro en dónde se podía observar una hermosa vista de pequeños cerros al rededor, llenos de árboles y muchas variedades de flores, el lugar donde se encontraban era de una altura mayor, por lo que podían verlos todos y tenían un excelente panorama del sol bajando.

-Wwwooowww, este lugar es bárbaro. ¿cómo lo encontraste?

-Bueno, solía caminar mucho por los alrededores cuando era más joven, siempre buscaba nuevos lugares para meditar y un día me topé con este lugar, es uno de mis favoritos, aunque no había tenido oportunidad de venir desde hace un buen tiempo, y no podía esperar a regresar. Pensé que sería un buen lugar para estar contigo...- después de decir esto las mejillas de Tigresa se tornaron a un suave color rosado y evitó la mirada de Po cuando éste volteó a verla.

Po le tomó la mano tímidamente y al igual que ella mantuvo la vista al frente cuando ella le dirigió una sorprendida mirada.

-Me alegra que nos hayas traído aquí, de verdad es muy bonito.- como respuesta ella solo sonrío y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él para afirmar el agarre.

Los dos se sentaron para después degustar la comida que Po había preparado, platicaron de varias cosas, entrenamientos, de asuntos que tenían que atenderse en el palacio, divertidas anécdotas sobre cómo los pandas sentían desmayarse durante las clases que daban para principiantes o de las muy entretenidas peleas entre los dos padres de Po, hablaban y reían sobre todo eso y después se dedicaron a esperar el atardecer, sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en qué momento se habían acercado tanto y se habían vuelto a tomar de las manos, pero se sentía algo muy natural y extrañamente cómodo, ya no había nervios, simplemente un sentimiento cálido y de paz, y sin soltarse las manos se quedaron viendo hacia el horizonte esperando y contando los segundos que duraba el atardecer, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

De repente Po sintió un peso extra en su hombro izquierdo, y volteó para ver como Tigresa recargaba su cabeza sobre él, por unos segundos la belleza de la felina robó su atención, ni siquiera el atardecer podía competir con, lo que a su parecer, era lo más hermoso del mundo. La leve sonrisa sobre los labios de ella...esas rayas sobre su rostro que le otorgaban una belleza única y exótica...su pelaje anaranjado tan brillante que reflejaba el sol con tanta gracia...

Tigresa, sintiendo la mirada sobre ella volteó hacia los escudriñadores ojos del panda, éste no pudo hacer más que voltear bruscamente su cabeza nuevamente hacia el atardecer y rogar mentalmente a todos los dioses que la tierra lo tragara en ese mismo instante, Tigresa lo había pillado observándola como bobo...¿qué tal si ella pensaba que era alguna clase de acosador?. Pero a Tigresa tal acto le había parecido de lo más tierno, e incluso halagador, nunca nadie la había mirado como Po lo hacía, y no sólo como hace unos momentos, sino con la admiración con la que no había dejado de mirarla durante los entrenamientos o batallas desde el primer día en el que él llegó al palacio. A veces se preguntaba si él sabía que ella también lo miraba de la misma forma cuando él daba clases a los aldeanos del valle o cuando realizaba sus "bárbaras" demostraciones de chi.

Así se quedaron un rato hasta que el Sol fue desapareciendo del horizonte y comenzaron a salir estrellas en el cielo.

-Toda esta tarde...ha sido realmente amena Po...-Tigresa nunca dejaría su toque de formalidad aún en momentos como este.

-Yo también he disfrutado mucho de estar contigo hoy. Para ser sincero, no creí que de verdad fueras a aceptar mi invitación.-Po rascó su nuca con su mano derecha con un poco de pena.

-¿Por qué creíste eso Po? Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo ya, y hemos salido muchas veces juntos.- Tigresa hablaba con toda la calma del mundo.

-Bueno...sí pero, no en plan de...tú sabes...-ay por Dios, Po no podía encontrarse en una situación más penosa que esta.

-En plan de...¿algo más que amigos?

-Sss..sí. Sabes yo...desde que conocí a los cinco furiosos hace todos esos años...te admiraba, te admiro y...bueno, digamos que tuve algo así como un enamoramiento hacia ti...¡como admirador por supuesto, algo inocente! No es que estuviera obsesionado o algo así...para nada soñaba contigo o algo parecido...

Tigresa estaba a punto de soltarse a carcajadas por todo lo que decía Po, pero al verlo tan nervioso y sonrojado decidió no hacerlo, parecía que el pobre panda se podía desmayar de la vergüenza en cualquier momento, así que sólo se le quedó viendo con los ojos fijos en los suyos, esperando que él se diera cuenta y parara de hablar. Y funcionó, Po se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía la felina y se calló de inmediato, los ojos de ella estaban semicerrados, sus comisuras estaban muy levemente levantadas, su expresión tenía pinta de seductora. Po quedó hipnotizado y no pudo hacer más que perderse en esos ojos carmín.

Sin quitar la mirada, Tigresa volvió a poner su mano sobre la de Po y acercarse sólo un poco más a él, y cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz baja pero no tan suave.

-Po, lo que sientes ahora, en este momento es lo que me gustaría escuchar, lo que hicimos o sentimos en el pasado ya quedó atrás. Yo...desde que llegaste al palacio me has enseñado que la amistad no sólo se trata de pelear lado a lado ni vivir en el mismo lugar, tu amistad me ha brindado compañía en los momentos más difíciles, has escuchado mis secretos y yo los tuyos. Has sido el único que a pesar de mis intentos de no dejar a nadie mirar y conocer lo más profundo de mi...eres el único que jamás se rindió, nunca te cansaste de que yo te alejara o fuera demasiado fría, y por eso te agradezco profundamente. Lo que siento por ti no se puede llamar amistad ahora, a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo en el mundo, yo...siento algo más fuerte y profundo por ti...¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Yo...no soy muy buena demostrando o hablando de mis sentimientos, sin embargo, sé que tú mereces saberlo.

Tigresa en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los de él, y sin duda se veía nerviosa, pero la intensidad de su mirada sólo corroboraba lo que acababa de decir, y Po no podía creérselo. La persona a la que más admiraba desde que era pequeño, la guerrera cuya pelea había hecho que él se enamorara del kung fu, su mejor amiga en el mundo, la hembra más hermosa de toda China, su compañera de pelea y de noches de desvelo, Tigresa, sentía lo mismo que él sentía por ella. Ella merecía todo el amor del mundo, y él iba a darle todo el que tenía en su corazón, sólo quería su felicidad y por su vida juraba, que él haría todo lo posible porque así fuera, porque la amaba, la amaba como a nadie en el mundo.

-Ni en mil años podría expresar todo lo que siento por ti Tigresa...lo mucho que te amo-A esto Tigresa abrió los ojos con sorpresa- sí, yo...te amo Tigresa, tal vez era sólo enamoramiento cuando recién llegué al palacio pero con los años te fui tratando y conociendo cada vez más hasta que te amé. Sólo puedo decirte que te protegeré y estaré a tu lado siempre, si es que me lo permites y así lo quieres.

-Po, no hay nada que quiera más en este momento que el estar contigo pero tú...tienes que entender que no soy la más cariñosa del mundo, no estoy familiarizada con este sentimiento y no me gustaría herirte si no puedo ser la persona que tú mereces...alguien cariñosa y atenta, alguien que sea divertida como tú. No quiero que estés conmigo y después te arrepientas de no estar con alguien que sea mejor para ti...tú podrías estar con quién quisieras...- de repente Tigresa sintió una mano sobre su mejilla, un tacto suave y lleno de cariño, tan sólo pudo levantar su mirada hacia Po, que la miraba con una expresión de ternura y cariño infinito...

-Pero yo a la única que quiero es a ti. No cambiaría absolutamente nada de ti Tigresa, eres perfecta tal y como eres, y lo que tu consideras defectos son las cualidades que te hacen tan única y...bárbara. Amo cada una de esas cosas. Y tal vez a veces pueda ser difícil entendernos por nuestras personalidades tan distintas pero...quiero que lo intentemos, yo nunca te exigiría algo con lo que no estuvieras cómoda, me tomó todo este tiempo para que aceptaras salir conmigo y esperaría mil años si así fuera necesario hasta que tú te sientas lista para dar otro paso...aún si nunca lo das, lo más importante para mi es estar a tu lado.

Tigresa tenía los ojos vidriosos de tanta felicidad, no, definitivamente ella no merecía a Po, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, alguien que la amaba a pesar de ser (como todos solían llamarla) alguien tan fría y dura.

Le dedico a Po la más grande de las sonrisas y no dudó en abrazarlo. Po le devolvió el abrazo y así se quedaron por un buen rato, no querían dejar ir al otro. Era tan cómodo estar juntos que no querían que el momento acabara nunca...pero nada dura para siempre. Sintieron como iban cayendo sobre sus pelajes suaves gotas de agua, se separaron un poco para ver que caía una suave llovizna que cada vez iba adquiriendo más intensidad.

Los dos se pararon con rapidez y corrieron como niños riendo mientras atravesaban el bosque mientras la lluvia los empapaba, pero nunca se separaron iban tomados de las manos. Iban corriendo tan rápido que Po resbaló por el lodo que ya se estaba formando a causa de la lluvia sobre la tierra, cayó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de frenar la caída, cayó y se llevó a Tigresa consigo, Po cayó totalmente de espaldas en el lodo y Tigresa cayó sobre su barriga, no tardaron ni medio segundo en empezar a reírse como locos de nuevo y sin si quiera pensarlo se abrazaron ahí mismo, cubiertos de lodo mientras la lluvia los empapaba.

Quedaron ambos en el suelo, abrazados y viéndose a los ojos mientras sus risas se iban apaciguando hasta quedarse solamente en sonrisas llenas de afecto. Solamente los rodeaba el sonido de las gotas al golpear la tierra.

Este era uno de los mejores momentos que Po hubiera vivido, ver a Tigresa justo como ahora lo hacía inmensamente feliz, allí estaba ella, sonriendo, con su pelaje mojado, con su cara y el resto de su traje llena de lodo, y nada de eso importaba, es algo que adoraba de ella, a ella no le importaba ensuciarse o parecer "desarreglada" frente a nadie, lo hacía en cada misión y ahora también lo hacía por diversión. Con ella no era necesario ir a algún lugar lujoso para sorprenderla, con ella podía simplemente estar sentado en el césped a su lado y pasar un buen rato, con Tigresa no era necesario que el fingiera o se contuviera, podía ser él mismo, tan bromista y comelón como siempre sin preocuparse, porque sabía que ella en ningún momento lo juzgaría.

Se fueron acercando lentamente, se soltaron las manos y las de Po se colocaron una en la mejilla derecha de Tigresa y la otra en su espalda, las de Tigresa se dirigieron hacía el pecho de Po y subió una hasta el cuello del oso. Se acercaron aún más sin apartar sus ojos de los del otro, Tigresa fue la primera en ir cerrando sus ojos conforme avanzaba más y más su rostro, y entonces Po cerró los suyos y acabó con el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios. En cuanto tuvieron contacto ambos sintieron como si el tiempo se detuviera, ya no sentían las gotas caer sobre su pelaje ni escuchaban su sonido al caer, sólo podían sentir la respiración del otro y sus labios sobre los suyos...Po besó a Tigresa con suma delicadeza, ni siquiera se atrevía a mover los labios porque fue como si un rayo hubiera caído directamente sobre ellos, la sensación era casi abrumadora, pero hermosa e intensa sin duda. Se separó de ella y abrió los ojos para ver si Tigresa se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, y así era, Tigresa sólo lo miraba y su expresión era como si estuviera petrificada y al mismo tiempo con su respiración acelerada, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de pasar. Ninguno había procesado del todo la sensación, pero el verse a los ojos por unos segundos no soportaron el estar separados, y se volvieron a unir en un beso menos delicado, Po adquirió más confianza y movió sus labios suavemente sobre y entre los de ella, Tigresa sorprendentemente era más tímida y no podía hacer más que corresponder al beso de igual manera, ambos disfrutando de la sensación que les brindaba: como una corriente que atravesaba sus cuerpos una y otra vez, y no era la sensación de sólo el beso en sí, sino el hecho de por fin poder expresar de manera física su amor, de demostrarse de alguna forma el gran afecto que se tenían.

Los labios de Tigresa eran tímidos pero se movían con tal gracia que a Po lo hacía sentir como en las nubes. Los delgados labios de Po acariciaban los de Tigresa con ternura pero también con curiosidad, sí, porque si Tigresa tuviera que describirlos así lo haría, era como si los labios del panda no se cansarán de acariciar los suyos, recorriendo cada milímetro de ellos, como si quisiera aprenderselos de memoria, nunca había sentido algo así, le daba ganas de no querer alejarse de Po nunca.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron durar una eternidad, la necesidad de respirar los separó, pero mantuvieron sus frentes unidas aún con los ojos cerrados, recuperando el aire, cuando abrieron los ojos no pudieron evitar sonreír, eran los seres más felices de la tierra en ese momento. Se volvieron a abrazar una vez más y hablaron al unisonó:

-Te amo...

-Te amo

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos pero la lluvia se intensificó aún más.

-Creo que esto se está poniendo algo intenso, deberíamos regresar al palacio ya o vamos a resfriarnos -Po no quería separarse de ella, pero si no se iban de ahí sin duda se enfermarían, y lo menos que quería era ver a Tigresa enferma por su culpa (de alguna forma).

-Sí, tienes razón, Shifu se enfurecerá si tenemos que quedarnos en cama por días.

-Además de que sería muy sospechoso que justo nos enfermáramos al mismo tiempo, ¿no crees?- Po le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

-Sí...tienes razón-la idea de que Shifu se enterara de lo que había pasado hace un momento hizo que el rostro de Tigresa adquiriera un tono rojo y le dieron escalofríos de tan sólo pensarlo- mejor vámonos ya.

Se levantaron para irse y durante el camino de regreso decidieron mantener en secreto su nueva relación, ya pensarían en cómo darle la noticia a sus compañeros y sobre todo a Shifu...pero ya habría tiempo para eso, o eso pensaban...pues no se imaginaban que ni siquiera tendrían un día más para disfrutar ese sentimiento al fin descubierto, ya que se acercaba una amenaza que podía separarlos para siempre...

 **En el siguiente capítulo sabremos cómo ejecutará el villano sus planes...**

 **Y bueno ¿qué les pareció? ¿muy cursi? ¿no tan cursi?**

 **¡Díganme en los comentarios lo que sea! Sus somentarios son bienvenidos y dan ánimos de escribir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero se me presentó una muy buena oportunidad academicamente hablando y eso me ha mantenido ocupada, pero aquí está. El próximo capítulo no tardará tanto, ya tengo algo avanzado.**

 **Y quiero agradecer a los que dejan sus comentarios ¡son muy importantes! así que muchas gracias y por favor sigan dejándolos. :)**

 **Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro todavía cuando Hiugai se encontraba observando el palacio de jade desde la distancia de las afueras del valle de la paz, era madrugada pero ya era hora de empezar con los preparativos de su plan. Volteó para darles las indicaciones a sus secuaces, eran siete simios con pelaje color amarillezco-blanquecino con algunas zonas cafés; todos llevaban consigo pequeñas bolsas atadas a sus caderas y usaban unos pantaloncillos negros.

\- Ustedes cinco vayan a sus posiciones.- Cinco de los siete simios que lo acompañaban hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se fueron corriendo de inmediato en distintas direcciones cada uno.

-Ustedes dos acompáñenme, ya saben qué hacer.

-Sí señor.- Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo e igualmente hicieron reverencia al viejo Yak.

Los tres se colocaron una capa negra encima, y decidieron avanzar hacia el palacio rodeando el valle, para que la sombra de los árboles de alrededor los cubrieran, un Yak y dos simios ajenos a los aldeanos se notarían muy fácilmente entre la multitud, y debían ser lo más precavidos posible, esta vez no había cabida para ningún error.

* * *

El Sol apenas y empezaba a colarse a través de las delgadas paredes de los dormitorios cuando Po despertó, abrió sus ojos lentamente, increíblemente no se sentía cansado o somnoliento, tenía todas la energía del mundo y se sentía especialmente feliz. Se estiró sin ánimos de levantarse todavía, dejo que sus brazos cayeran a cada lado de la angosta cama y se quedó viendo hacia el techo, no faltaba mucho para que el gong sonara, así que disfrutaría este pequeño momento de paz antes de levantarse y atender todos los asuntos que le correspondían como principal maestro del palacio.

Aún no se acostumbraba a su puesto ni del hecho de que ahora él se tuviera que encargar de las clases, pero encontró una manera de que no todo el peso cayera en sus hombros, les dijo a las cinco que pensaran en actividades y ejercicios que pusieran al límite sus habilidades, para así desarrollarlas aún más, y aunque Po no tenía ningún problema en ser creativo con cada clase que impartía, seis cabezas eran mejor que una, y los entrenamientos se volvieron cada vez más divertidos, interesantes y difíciles a su manera, los acertijos de casos misteriosos planteados por Grulla, los combates de rapidez tanto física como mental impuestos por Mantis, los métodos de distracción de Mono, las clases de psicología que tanto le gustaban a Víbora, y los más temidos por todos: los combates o sobrevivencia en condiciones extremas de Tigresa; prácticamente eran clases compartidas entre todos, y todos, incluyendo al maestro Shifu estaban muy conformes con estas nuevas técnicas.

Sí, muchas cosas habían cambiado, una de las pocas cosas que no lo habían hecho era el dormitorio de Po, ahora que era el maestro principal podía tomar la suit crisantemo, que pertenecía el maestro Oogway antes y la cual Shifu no quiso ocupar por la melancolía que le traía la ausencia de su maestro, pero no dudó en ofrecerle la opción de ocuparla a Po, pues había demostrado en más de una ocasión que era digno sucesor de la tortuga. Pero sorprendentemente Po se negó, ¿Quién no querría una verdadera cama el cuádruple de grande, con colchón, hecha de un material más resistente y cómodo? Un cuarto sólo para ti y muy elegante y grande además. Pero todo eso no valía nada para Po, él tenía algo mucho mejor cada mañana al salir de su habitación, se encontraba con algo más valioso y hermoso que todo eso: los ojos de cierta felina que lo recibían con una sonrisa cada mañana. Por supuesto nunca diría su verdadero motivo a nadie, sólo dijo que no creía correcto tomar la habitación de Oogway por respeto.

Cuando sonó el gong Po ya estaba parado frente a la puerta y salió de inmediato.

-Buenas días maestros- Los cinco furiosos hacían su típica reverencia hacia sus maestros, porque aunque Po no hubiera cambiado de habitación, Shifu insistía en que a él también se le dieran los buenos días como su superior, y así lo hicieron, claro, no dejaron de hacer lo mismo con Shifu, todos estaban demasiado acostumbrados como para dejar de hacerlo, después de todo, él siempre sería maestro de todos los presentes.

-Buenos días a todos.-Po les sonreía y saludaba como su amigo, no como maestro, pero respetaba los protocolos que Shifu imponía por respeto a él.

-Buenos días alumnos, me tomé la libertad de tomar la decisión de que este día nos dediquemos a la meditación. Todos han hecho un excelente trabajo apoyando al guerrero dragón con la tarea de organizar los entrenamientos, han logrado desarrollar muchas habilidades, los felicito. Sin embargo, no han tomado un día de meditación desde hace un buen tiempo, así que, si le parece bien maestro dragón, después del desayuno los cinco se dedicarán a la meditación mientras nosotros nos encargamos de los asuntos que deben atenderse acerca de la próxima reunión entre las escuelas de kung fu.

-Me parece bien maestro.-Po agradeció mentalmente la decisión de Shifu, realmente no había pensado en qué hacer en la clase de ese día.

-Muy bien, entonces vayamos a desayunar.- El panda rojo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, con todos siguiéndolo.

No sin que antes dos ciertos maestros se retrasaran un poco a propósito sólo para darse los buenos días de una manera más "personal".

-Buenos días.-Tigresa le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Po, mientras lo miraba con algo de timidez. A Po le pareció algo atípico en ella, pero también algo tierno. Pero otra cosa que pudo notar era que su voz había sonado demasiado baja, tal vez no era timidez lo que sentía después de todo.

-Oye..¿te sientes bien?-Ahora que ponía más atención no se veía muy "animada" que digamos.

Cuando ella respondió su voz sonó un poco más fuerte pero también un poco ronca.

-Bueno...la verdad es que desperté con un pequeño dolor de garganta, desperté en la madrugada y ya no pude dormir.

-Oh...lo siento, de verdad no debimos habernos quedado bajo la lluvia ayer, ven...te prepararé un brebaje que papá solía darme cuando me pasaba algo como eso.- Po tomó de la mano a Tigresa y empezó a caminar.

-Po ¿qué haces? tranquilo, no es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto, yo misma me prepararé una sopa, afortunadamente hoy descansaré con la meditación.

Po se detuvo y volteó para quedar frente a ella.

-Ni hablar, yo te atenderé, después de todo, tengo algo de culpa de que estés enferma ¿recuerdas?- Y alzó su mano derecha para acariciarle su mejilla izquierda con suavidad. Tigresa agradeció en silencio la acción e inclinó su cabeza para acentuar el tacto.

-Está bien, gracias.- Le sonrió a Po y le dio un muy rápido y pequeño beso en la mejilla al panda- andando guerrero dragón, no queremos que los demás nos vengan a buscar por retrasarnos.

-Entendido, ¡modo sigiloso anti-sospechosidad!

Ambos guerreros se fueron riendo y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

* * *

Shifu y Po llevaban cuatro horas aproximadamente planeando en dónde sería la reunión entre las escuelas de kung fu y los temas a tocar en ella, decidieron invitar a los maestros de las escuelas a una reunión previa al evento para avisarles en persona y ¿por qué no? pasar un buen rato de convivencia.

-Bueno, creo que al fin hemos llegado a una conclusión sobre el tema Po. Ahora podemos unirnos a los demás con la mediación.- El maestro se levanto e hizo ademán de caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Al fin! Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza por tanto pensar en ese asunto hehe- el panda se estiró una vez parado al mismo tiempo que liberaba un grito de "relajación"- bien, estoy listo para meditar...

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos...y por favor no te quedes dormido en plena meditación como las últimas veces guerrero dragón.- el panda rojo le dirigió una mirada de reproche con la ceja alzada a Po mientras éste se dirigía caminando hacia él para salir.

-Aaaaa por favor, ¡sólo fueron como dos veces! - Shifu le dirigió una mirada de "¿en serio?"- buenooo dos, siete, no importa, el punto que esta vez de verdad me voy a concentrar.

-Shifu sólo volteo hacia la salida mientras negaba con la cabeza pero con una risa por lo bajo.

Ambos iban caminando hacia la puerta cuando de repente observaron como un cúmulo de humo negro empezaba a formarse por debajo de las puertas. Ambos se detuvieron al instante y de inmediato sus cuerpos reaccionaron tensándose y no le quitaron la mirada a el humo que se fue acumulando justo en frente de ellos hasta alzarse dos metros del suelo y adquirir la forma de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien...el humo se convirtió en alguien de carne y hueso: un Yak de aproximadamente dos metros y medio de altura estaba frente a ellos con sus manos cruzadas y con una mirada de odio puro dirigida hacia ellos. Tan sólo se quedaron observando hasta que son comprender muy bien lo que acababa de ver, Po habló.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El sujeto en lugar de contestar a la pregunta sólo empezó a reírse de una manera que a Po le pareció macabra.

-Alguien que no conoces, pero que después de este día no podrás olvidar jamás, o tal vez sí...- El yak le sonrío de la misma forma macabra, su voz era muy grave y no tenía pinta de estar bromeando, a Po le recorrió un escalofrío por su espalda y no podía hacer más que mirar al yak sin entender nada aún, ya había adoptado su pose de combate por si las dudas, ese sujeto definitivamente no le daba buena espina.

-Pero yo sí que te conozco...Hiugai.- El maestro Shifu habló de repente y Po volteó a verlo algo sorprendido pero el viejo yak por el contrario dirigió su mirada hacia él tan rápido y brusco que Po dio un pequeño respingo y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a él, y de nuevo vio esa mirada de odio pero triplicada y dirigida a Shifu, y la sonrisa que tenía desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de enojo fulminante hacia el panda rojo. Po pensó que si la mirada pudiera hacer daño, ese tipo probablemente ya habría incinerado a Shifu.

Pero el panda rojo aunque estaba en pose de combate también, mantenía una mirada calma pero cautelosa con los ojos entrecerrados, como esperando cualquier movimiento en falso por parte del yak.

-Tú...-la voz de Hiugai destilaba veneno- por fin puedo volver verte, pero créeme...esta será la última vez...-Entonces muy lentamente el yak comenzó a levantar sus brazos hasta la altura de su pecho mientras seguía hablando- lamentarás el día en el que decidiste humillarme y echarme de aquí... ¡tú y esa tortuga estúpida!

-¡No te atrevas a insultar al maestro Oogway!- Está vez Shifu sí que se enojo- y no intentes nada Hiugai, tal vez no lo sepas pero aquí hay muchos más maestros que nosotros dos, todos muchos mejores que tú en kung fu...no olvides cómo termino la última vez que te confiaste...

-¡Cómo te atreves! Ahora tú serás quien se arrepienta de subestimarme tanto.- Hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos, cómo si levantará algo con ellas, y del suelo volvió a surgir humo negruzco, pero esta vez adquirió una forma circular, se quedó flotando- He aprendido mucho durante todos estos años Shifu, ahora empecemos un juego ¿quieres?- Y con un tronar de sus dedos, el humo negro se volvió blanco, y pequeñas imágenes empezaron a formarse dentro de él, imágenes de los cinco furiosos corriendo, pero todos parecían estar corriendo en caminos distintos.

Po y Shifu no se podían creer lo que veían...¿qué era eso, cómo era posible?...¿serían trucos mentales?¿alguna clase de magia?...¿esas imágenes eran reales, predicciones o simples engaños?

-Les voy a explicar cómo funciona esto.- Ambos maestros se miraron un momento entre sí, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar, no los atacaba pero parecía que tenía algo planeado, entonces decidieron escuchar lo que tenía que decir- he enviado a dos de mis secuaces disfrazados de dos de sus patos mensajeros a que entregaran supuestas cartas que indican puntos de aldeas a las que van a atacar mis demás subordinados, todos los puntos alejados entre sí, como ven ya se han ido a intentar pararlos, pero creo que llegarán demasiado tarde HAHAHAHA- las imágenes de los cinco corriendo desaparecieron del humo para dar paso a unas de las aldeas que estaban siendo atacadas: los aldeanos corrían y gritaban, la aldea se estaba incendiando y corría una clase de simio que no habían visto antes con una clase antorcha de la que con sólo soplar sobre su fuego, éste salía disparado en grandes cantidades, esa aldea se desvaneció y ahora se veía otra en donde otro simio idéntico dejaba salir de una pequeña bolsa atada a la cadera horrendas ratas más grande de lo normal que comían todo a su paso, la aldea desapareció y las imágenes cambiaban y cambiaban, mostrando las atrocidades que pasaban.

Shifu y Po estaban más que confundidos, ¿cómo eran esas cosas posibles? ¿cómo era que esos simples objetos albergaban tantas ratas o que tuvieran esas habilidades? definitivamente era alguna clase de magia sobrenatural, pero a comparación de Kai, esto no parecía ser parte de alguna clase de energía, eran acciones muy extrañas, todas distintas entre sí. Todas esas personas...estaban siendo lastimadas y ellos no sabían de qué modo podían parar aquello, aunque...los cinco furiosos estaban en camino, pero en lugar de alivio al pensar aquello a Po sólo le genero preocupación, ese yak no les había avisado a los cinco de los ataques para que los detuvieran, no podía ser pero ¿entonces para qué avisarles? era muy sospechoso, a Po no le gustaba nada de esto.

-¡Oye! pagarás por todo eso, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿por qué diste aviso de los ataques?- se sentía un poco tonto al preguntarlo tan directamente, pero no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer para saber lo que planeaba.

-Aaaa verás...los individuos de todos los equipos se vuelven débiles cuando son separados unos de otros...-Po abrió grande los ojos, entonces eso era, quería separarlos unos de otros, se preocupo por sus amigos, ese sujeto quería hacerles daño, pero él no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

-Bueno, pues a nosotros no nos vas a separar tan fácilmente, y muy pronto mis amigos vencerán a tus ayudantes y llegarán aquí antes de que puedas parpadear.

\- Ríndete ahora Hiugai, te llevaremos a la prisión sin hacerte daño, es tú única oportunidad.- Shifu también estaba bastante molesto con la situación, pero tampoco se la dejaría tan fácil a ese rencoroso villano.

-Hahahaha ¿rendirme dices? Jamás. Y eso de que sean difíciles de separar no me lo creo, fue muy fácil alejar a los otros, y algo me dice que será lo mismo con ustedes.

\- Ni si quiera lo pienses amigo, no lo lograrás...y ahora prepárate para sentir el true...-pero Po ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando las campanas de ataque del valle empezaron a sonar.

-A sí, olvide decirles, hay otros dos simios atacando este valle justo ahora, será mejor que alguien vaya a ayudarlos, o pueden dejarlos morir si quieren.- Hiugai sonreía como niño en el parque, toda la situación le parecía de lo más divertida.

-Po ¡ve tú rápido! no hay tiempo que perder.

-¡Pero maestro! no puedo dejarlo con este psicópata aquí, es justo lo que él quiere...

-Pues a menos de que tengas una mejor idea es la única opción que tenemos...los aldeanos nos necesitan.

A Po no le quedo otra alternativa que hacerlo, tenía que proteger al valle ¡a sus padres!, aún si con eso dejaba a su maestro a merced de ese malévolo yak, no había tiempo que perder, así que sin perder otro segundo corrió hacia las puertas y las abrió de un sólo golpe para después bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que podía.

-Bien...al parecer ahora estamos solos Shifu...- Hiugai apareció de la nada un báculo de color negro y una clase de joya morada en la punta y la dirigió hacia Shifu.- esperé este momento durante mucho tiempo.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya Huigai... ¡ki- _yaaa_!- Shifu dio el primer golpe.

* * *

 **Bueno ¿qué les pareció la primera parte de la "pelea"? planeaba subirla completa pero me iba a tardar muuucho más en subir el capítulo y ya no quería demorar tanto. La segunda parte es en donde va a entrar la "manipulación del tiempo".**

 **Pd. ¡No puedo creer que no haya mencionado qué especie era Hiugai! Pero busque alguna especie que se encontrara en China para que tenga sentido. Los simios que describí también son una especie de China (langur chato dorado), por si quieren ir y googlear para que se imaginen cómo lucen.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
